Una lección de montaña rusa
by MariTami
Summary: Ranma y Ryoga tienen poco y mucho en común, su relación es algo dificultosa. Después de un viaje y un accidente su "relación" se vuelve aún más problemática. ¿Cómo terminarán este par de tercos? Ryoga x Ranma
1. Prólogo

**Mi primera historia del fandom de Ranma 1/2, la verdad tenía esta historia rondando mucho mi cabeza, junto a otras que si me animo publique, por ahora veré qué tal me va con este long fic.**

**No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos se establezcan, pero mientras me centraré a escribir hasta donde me llegue la inspiración.**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Pareja principal:Ryoga x Ranma (me gusta tanto como chico y chica)**

Era un día cualquiera en la vida particular de un adolescente de preparatoria. Ryoga Hibiki es su nombre. Con una temible fuerza y una carácter caballeroso y rudo a la vez.

Su pasatiempo era mirar como las nubes se movían en el cielo, mirar los pájaros revolotear y de vez en cuando suspirar por los últimos acontecimientos de la semana.

Al iniciar la semana, su día favorito, el lunes donde después de dos días de descanso vuelve a ver a su amada Akane Tendo, la luz de su vida, la primera persona que mostró preocupación por él, a parte de sus padres y su querida mascota. Pero con ella llega su prometido, Ranma Saotome, el muchacho tiene todo lo que un hombre quisiera.

Primero, tiene, en simples cuentas, un increíble atractivo masculino que le ha otorgado de un buen número de "prometidas"; Chicas, aunque zafadas, atractivas y hábiles. Segundo, sus habilidades en las artes marciales, todo un rival a tener en cuenta. Por último, una familia, no solo la de Akane, tiene a su padre y madre preocupados por él y por su bienestar.

Mientras la vida de un Hibiki era tan miserable. Nació con un sentido de orientación pésimo, era una brújula que daba vueltas y vueltas, pero nunca apuntaba al norte. Además de eso, las chicas a las que se declaró lo rechazaron con la excusa de "no eres como Ranma". ¿Está mal no ser un cretino? ¿Está mal no ser un grosero ni un altanero? ¿Está mal no andar metiéndose en problemas en un dos por tres?

¿El mundo se puso al revés o se trasladó a una realidad distinta mientras dormía? Bueno no es que Ryoga sea alguien "normal", la increíble fuerza con la que nació no lo pone como un individuo enteramente normal, mucho menos su manía de destruir paredes cuando está nervioso o avergonzado. Algo poco atractivo sumado a su apariencia ruda.

Pero acaso siendo como Ranma podría cambiar la situación. Lo conoce desde que tenían 10, en aquel tiempo estudiaban en una escuela de solo varones, él era popular desde aquel tiempo. Por su amigable personalidad, capacidad para los deportes e inigualable habilidad para las artes marciales, al meterse en problemas era más alabado. Mientras Ryoga siempre fue tratado como un tonto, su fallido de orientación no apoyaba, se perdía mucho. Algunas veces soportó burlas y otras veces simplemente comenzaba una disputa en donde terminaría expulsado por una semana de la escuela.

Esa época fue oscura para Ryoga. No tuvo amigos, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, a Ranma no lo llamaría un amigo aunque él se haya encargado de llevarlo de la escuela a su casa y de su casa a la escuela. Por la simple razón de que la mayoría de burlas provinieron de él, y que él siempre le robaba su comida. Además que su familia paraba viajando y Ryoga tenía que arreglar todos sus problemas solo.

Aunque Ranma tuviera todo lo que Ryoga quería. Definitivamente no quería ser como Ranma. Era su archienemigo, y la persona a la que no soportaba ni un segundo.

-Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí. – escuchó el Hibiki, esa voz tan insoportablemente conocida. ¿No podría deshacerse de él ni un segundo?

No ha podido alejarse ni aunque ya no estudien en la escuela de varones, ni hayan pasado siete años, ni que Ranma se haya mudado al hogar de los Tendo unas cuadras más lejos o que ya no son unos niños para seguir molestándose.

Es más, ¿Qué hacía Ranma en el lugar favorito de Ryoga?

Ryoga pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué hacía Ranma allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – fue un ataque directo de Ryoga.

-Bueno, es un lugar público – Ranma se encogió de hombros. – Vengo con Akane muy seguido a este parque.

No era precisamente el parque, Ryoga hace un tiempo se había percatado que un área tranquila del parque, rodeada de arbustos y algunos árboles proporcionaban una tranquilidad y sombra para contemplar el cielo o para ocultarse de los demás.

-No veo a Akane contigo. – Ryoga parecía emocionado, los sábados solo un milagro podría hacerlo reunirse con su querida Akane.

\- Nop, hoy no vine con ella. – Ranma sonrió burlón. Ryoga lo entendió al instante. Ranma solo lo dijo por alardear.

Pronto Ryoga perdió la paciencia, algo muy escaso en él. Se levantó y confrontó a Ranma.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente? – se puso en posición ofensiva. Ranma alzó los brazos en señal de paz.

-Vine a saludar. – dijo sonriente. Algo definitivamente planeaba. Pero Ryoga no sabía qué.

-Bien, adiós. – Ryoga salió por lo arbustos. Y caminó unos pasos antes que sintiera una mano jalándole el brazo.

\- Oye, enserio quería saludarte. – Le explicó Ranma.

\- Ok, hola y adiós. – Ryoga de nuevo se disponía a irse.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó el muchacho de trenza. Ryoga si mirarlo se preguntó lo mismo. – No sabes ni a dónde vas. – Ryoga era como un libro de niños, fácil de entender.

Ryoga no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar. Al instante Ranma se le unió.

-Vamos Ryoga, no estarás molesto por la pequeña bromita de ayer, ¿no? – Ryoga se detuvo y lo encaró.

-¿Bromita? ¡Bromita! Ranma me humillaste frente a TODA la escuela. – el chico del pañuelo moteado comenzó a enojarse. Recordar que después de salir de los baños un molesto Ranma le haya lanzado un globo de agua directo a los pantalones. Y más, en medio de la cafetería, con Akane mirando sorprendida. Mientras todos comenzaron a reírse y burlarse.

\- Bueno, se me salió un poquito de las manos. – Ranma intentó defenderse. Fallando increíblemente. -

\- Eres un… - Ryoga estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo cual sus principios y valores se oponían. Solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente su puño y respirar repetidas veces.

\- Pero, no es para tanto, peores cosas te han pasado…como la vez en la que terminaste en el baño de chicas. – Otro rasgo de la personalidad de Ranma, su sinceridad que rozaba lo ofensivo.

Ryoga se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-E…Eso no es lo que… - Ryoga tuvo miedo e intentó excusarse.

-¿Qué? Por favor Ryoga con lo bobo que eres nadie pensaría que fuiste a espiar. – Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Lo intentaba insultar o dar ánimos?

-Eso es bueno, digo yo no robo ropa interior femenina. – Ryoga atacó. – Ni he sido tachado como ladrón o pervertido.

-Nada de lo que dices lo hice yo. – gritó Ranma. – Ese viejo libidinoso fue el que…

-Sí, sí, solo son acusaciones sin fundamentos. – le interrumpió Ryoga. – Pero sin duda Akane sigue creyendo que eres un maldito pervertido.

-Supongo, pero también me sigue prefiriendo. – Contraatacó el trenzado.

-Ukyo también, Xian pu, Kodachi, etc. Eres todo un mujeriego, eso no podrías negar ni con un juez de tu lado. – Ryoga trató de disimular que el último ataque de Ranma no lo tocó.

-Qué puedo decir, es encanto natural. – Ranma alardeó.

-Bien por ti, justo ahí está Kodachi. – Ryoga señaló a algún lugar atrás de Ranma, este al instante se volteó asustado, acto que Ryoga aprovechó para salir corriendo del lugar.

Milagrosamente salió del parque con solo uno que otro contratiempo. Tomó tranquilo el primer camino que le pareció conocido, hasta que se hizo de noche y no encontraba su casa.

Ryoga suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Debía relajarse, en el mejor de los casos solo se abría alejado un poco más del camino habitual a su casa, en el peor de los casos haya terminado en el centro de la ciudad.

Todavía podría pedir indicaciones o podría pedir un taxi que lo deje en la puerta de su casa. Sí, eso haría.

Dobló una esquina mientras pensaba dónde podría tomar un taxi cuando las calles estaban desierta, por andar meditándolo no se fijó de alguien hasta que chocó con él.

-Oh, perdón. – Ryoga miró al muchacho con el que chocó. Y por un momento maldijo a todos los dioses por su suerte.

-Hasta que te encuentro. - ¿Enserio es tan idiota para buscarlo toda la tarde? Ranma definitivamente no lo es, algo quiere, es más que obvio.

-Ya dime. – Ryoga se rindió. Ranma lo miró confuso.

-¿Decirte qué? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos azul cielo mientras se incorporaba. Se limpió el pantalón un poco antes de mirar a los ojos marrón claro de Ryoga.

-¿Por qué me has estado buscando? Es claro que quieres algo. – respondió con lógica Ryoga.

Ranma rió por tal lógica. – Cuando te vi lo primero que pensé es "Está perdido como siempre" – Ryoga alzó una ceja. – Y creí que tal vez necesitabas ayuda.

-No necesito nada de ti. – fue la respuesta inmediata del chico colmilludo.

-Pero…

-Puedo llegar a mi casa por mi cuenta, adiós. – Le interrumpió Ryoga. No quería explicar su gran idea de cómo regresar, por eso se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde sus sentidos le decían que vaya.

-Pero… estás yendo por el camino contrario. – Ryoga se detuvo por un segundo.

-Y…yo voy a comer algo. – respondió el chico ocultándose en una mentira.

-Bien, te acompaño. – dijo Ranma mientras se adelantaba.

Fue entonces que Ryoga pudo cuadrar todo como si sumara dos y dos.

-Así que te echaron de los Tendo. – Por un segundo Ranma se tensó. – supongo que soy tu última opción.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿No somos amigos? – Ranma se volteó con una gran sonrisa forzada.

-Te desagrada tanto como a mí el considerarnos amigos. – Ranma lo miró un segundo.

\- Solo este favor y no te molesto por toda la semana. – Ryoga suspiró cansado.

\- No. – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Es un buen trato. – Ranma se veía decidido.

-Me importa un bledo si me sigues molestando o no. No pienso darte de comer y mucho menos dejar que duermas en mi casa. – Ryoga también estaba decidido.

Fue un duelo de voluntades que duró segundos que parecían horas. Ninguno desvió la mirada. Brillante azul contra crepitante marrón.

-Dudo que llegues a tu casa si no me ayudas, después de todo no tienes idea de dónde tomar un taxi y nadie está tan loco como para acompañar a un extraño hasta su casa. –Ryoga se sorprendió por el razonamiento de Ranma.

-Entonces dormiré en un callejón. – Fue la primera solución que llegó a la cabeza del muchacho eternamente perdido.

Ranma vio determinación en los ojos de Ryoga. – Los policías te verán y terminarás en una comisaría.

Ryoga de nuevo estaba en desventaja. Si sus padres se enteraban de que estaba durmiendo en la calle, el ser atrapado por la policía sería el último panorama en que podría involucrarse.

Después de un rato, Ryoga no decía nada. Ranma sonrió en victoria.

-Creo que hoy iré a visitar a Blanquinegra. – Alardeó con sus brazos en jarra y alzando el pecho con orgullo.

Ryoga maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Ir a dormir al parque? No, la policía lo atraparía. ¿Ir a un hotel? Menos, no tiene el dinero suficiente y si usa la tarjeta de crédito sus padres lo sabían y pedirán una explicación.

¿El universo estará conspirando en su contra?

-¿Por qué no te vas con una de las que paran detrás de ti? – preguntó el joven colmilludo.

-¿Eh? – Ranma dejó atrás su alegría para mirar a Ryoga como si este último estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Akane me echó porque está celosa, si aparezco por el restaurante de Ukyo o de Xian pu estaré peor, si voy con Kodachi terminaré dopado por el resto de mi vida y probablemente nunca más aparezca. – Ryoga estuvo a segundos de gritar fuertemente "Kodachi, Ranma está aquí" y que mágicamente esa loca chica aparezcan como si fuera invocada de lo más profundo del averno – Además Kuno me echaría de la mansión, y si voy al NekoHaten, Mousse me atacaría.

-¿Y tus amigos? – volvió a preguntar Ryoga. Ranma se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

\- Pues no tienen espacio en sus casas. – menuda excusa tan ridícula. Ryoga apostaba que simplemente no quieren meterse más en problemas por Ranma.

Y Ryoga tampoco quería eso.

-Estoy seguro que Akane te perdonará si le pides disculpas. – aunque no le gustaba todavía podría servir de mediador entre la pareja más problemática de la preparatoria.

\- Pero yo no hice nada, todas llegaron al partido y comenzaron a alentarme...yo qué iba a saber que eso es suficiente para poner celosa a Akane. – Le contó profundamente indignado.

Ryoga por un segundo sintió lastima, para que al siguiente segundo reaccionara a lo que Ranma dijo.

-¿Qué partido? – Ryoga tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, ¿acaso realizaron un partido y no le habían avisado?

Ranma al instante se maldijo mentalmente el soltar información innecesaria. – No, es que…era un partido de…de… ¿comer más? – era una mentira por todo lado, desde el nerviosismo, lo mal estructurada y poco convincente.

Pero a quién mentía era al siempre sencillo e inocente Ryoga. El muchacho colmilludo suspiró de alivio. Ranma también se calmó.

-Oye, Ryo… ¿No vamos a comer? – Ryoga lo miró un instante. Ya no tenía opción más que acoger al más mezquino ser sobre la tierra en su adorado hogar.

\- Sí, sí, primero llévame a mi casa. – Ranma asintió y tomó de la muñeca al joven eternamente perdido para después ir por el camino correcto a la casa de los Hibiki. Indiferente ante el gesto, Ryoga se mantenía en las nubes pensando quién sabe qué.

\- Ryo, ¿Irás al viaje a China? – Ranma intentó crear una conversación.

\- No. – Fue la respuesta desanimada del joven. Ranma se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

\- Mis padres piensan que si se descuidan un segundo me perderé en China, y eso es muy riesgoso. – Un desanimado Ryoga contaba las desdichas que le causaba sus problemas direccionales.

\- Por favor, con tu fuerza y habilidades te sabrás cuidar tú solo. – Ryoga miró Ranma.

\- No es eso, mis padres y yo… nosotros… es algo complicado de explicar. – El joven colmilludo dudaba de contarle a Ranma sus problemas familiares.

\- Mi papá y yo vamos a ir, solo déjame hablar con tu madre y vienes con nosotros. – Ranma se mostraba muy confiado. Ryoga alzó una ceja en duda y recelo. Sin duda el que el colegio haya pedido a los padres ha sido una idea desesperada para que haya confraternidad y puedan dar más dinero a la escuela.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías? – cuestionó con duda justificada.

-¿Por qué? – su acompañante pensó un poco antes de responder. – Porque vas a hospedarme en tu casa hasta que arregle las cosas con Akane. – Ryoga rodó los ojos fastidiado.

\- Bien, es un trato. – alzó la mano para sellar su promesa. Ranma la aceptó al instante.

-Trato. – respondió el trenzado con una gran sonrisa. La noche cayó y estos dos jóvenes no sabían la montaña de dificultades que se avecinaban.


	2. Capítulo I

**Voy a aprovechar para actualizar este fic mientras aún tengo tiempo, puede que solo actualice los ****miércoles ****.**

**PUEDE ...**

**La historia es un moderno AU con detalles que saco del manga o del anime.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es mía**

"El ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición" pensaba Ranma mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar más alocado y paradójico de Nerima, la preparatoria Furinkan. El joven tenía adornando su rostro una gran marca roja en forma de mano.

-Akane nunca me cree cuando le digo que no fui yo. - El recuerdo lo que pasó le daba escalofríos, primero ese pervertido ataca y descaradamente le echaba la culpa. Después Akane se entera y va a confrontar a Ranma. Dando como conclusión a un alboroto en medio del patio de la entrada.

"Todos hablando de mi como si me conocieran" recordaba la situación. Akane gritándole sin ninguna vergüenza, y dando un espectáculo inigualable de sus celos infundados.

Peor aún sus amigos y compañeros mirándole como si fuera basura. ¿Acaso solo cuando hace bromas ellos lo apoyan? Sin duda eso amigos son solo fachada.

Solo faltaba un día para la salida a China. Un día en dónde se supone no debe tener problemas con nadie. Eso consiste en no hacer bromas, y alejarse lo más posible de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, aunque esta última asista a otra igual se seguía apareciendo como si fuera su casa solo porque su padre era el director y dueño de la preparatoria.

Entre tanto llega a la entrada del patio de la escuela. Se fijó que no haya nadie que pueda percatarse de su presencia, la cual podría estar en clase. Se escabulló entre los árboles y vegetación que se encontraban alrededor de la cancha deportiva. Como felino trepó un árbol frondoso y se acomodó en una de sus ramas.

Ya nadie lo molestaría.

Por unos minutos de tranquilidad quedó plácidamente dormido. Hasta que sonó la inconfundible campaña del tiempo de salida. Lo que corresponde ir a su salón por sus cosas.

Rezaba mentalmente que no se encontrara Akane esperándolo con su siempre típica mirada amargada queriendo saber todo, hasta el por qué respira.

Entró al aula con cautela, la puerta a penas y sonó, los asientos ya estaban vacíos, en su mesa se encontraban sus cosas. Suspiró de alivio de que Akane no se las hubiera llevado para que forzosamente se encontraran.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas hasta que se percató en una de las mesas. Más preciso, en la mesa de Ryoga Hibiki.

\- Sus cosas siguen ahí. – Ranma miró a todos lados alarmado, tal vez Ryoga estaba con Akane esperándolo. Como él siempre aprovecha alguna oportunidad para estar con ella.

Se acercó más al pupitre, se fijó en el cuaderno que se hallaba abierto en la mesa. Vio los ejemplos de inglés.

\- Pero tuvimos inglés en la tercera hora. – acordó. – O diablos, a puesto que Ryoga fue a algún lugar mientras yo estaba fuera. – Ranma se sorprendió a si mismo de sus palabras. Dando a entender que estaba preocupado por el Hibiki.

Además de insinuar lo importante que es su presencia para el joven chico de pañuelo moteado. Ranma negó a nadie en especial, solo a sus pensamientos.

Guardó sus cosas, y las del Hibiki. Aunque creía en sus adentros que era lo correcto, también se iba arrepentir luego.

Buscó por los pasillos al colmilludo. Miró en los baños, enfermería, hasta que fue a para al enorme bosque atrás de la preparatoria. Las nubes eran naranjas y la luna ya estaba en el cielo. Se apresuró a entrar en la espesa vegetación.

\- Diablos, ¿Por qué no son capaces de podar este maldito lugar? – gritaba en su cabeza, después se acordó que el director era un vago con cocos en lugar de cerebro y se le pasaba.

Después de un momento comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos y sollozos ahogados. Se acercó para mirar a una cabellera azabache, sentado al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Qué patético. – pensó Ranma. – Hey. – llamó cuando posó sus mano en el hombro del chico. Él tembló ante el contacto, volteó su mirada avellana hacía la mirada zafiro de Ranma. Este le sonrió con mucha paciencia.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ranma? – dijo tratando de sonar fuerte y que no haya pasado nada. Agachando un poco la mirada para parpadear varias veces intentando calmar las lágrimas.

Siempre supo, desde que lo conoce, que Ryoga era un tipo sensible y solitario. Suele ser muy depresivo y estar buscando afecto, pues su problema direccional también lo tienen sus padres, quienes no pueden llevarlo consigo y lo dejan en casa solo. Aunque ellos lo hagan porque quieren que termine su educación antes de poder andar por el mundo como ellos.

Él ha estado solo mucho tiempo. El que sea así, y el que tenga una dura coraza que le da valor para enfrentarse a su estado, a las miradas de lástima, a las burlas y al rechazo, es producto de su desolada alma. Algo que Ranma no podía tolerar. Nadie merece tal desdicha.

En secundaria lo llevaba a su casa para que no se perdiera y no ande acampando en el patio de la escuela, afortunadamente estaba a solo un par de cuadras de donde vivía.

Se hizo amigo de los señores Hibiki, quienes amablemente le invitaban junto a sus padres a comer en su hermosa casa de una urbanización multimillonaria. Aunque siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas por las conductas de ogro y malos modales de su padre.

Aun así seguían invitándolos, hasta que por un año tuvieron que mudarse lejos por las enormes deudas que su padre había obtenido por sus vicios. Eso fue para su último año de secundaria.

\- Ten. – dijo el trenzado sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo. Ryoga miró el gesto y negó.

\- No lo necesito. – respondió con fuerza. Ranma alzó una ceja y suspiró.

\- Vámonos. – Lo tomó de la muñeca como siempre lo hacía. Ryoga bajó la mirada.

Tan solo unos momentos antes estaba solo, rogando que mejor nadie viniera y lo encontrara llorando. No solo por su soledad, también por su mal y por sus problemas de depresión. Todo esto sumado a una dura vida.

Su hermosa mascota, Blanquinegra, es su único consuelo. Si pueda traerla a la escuela, pero también sería una burla pues necesitaría de ella para ir a cualquier lugar como si fuera ciego. Y sabiendo que no lo es entonces nadie se callaría.

Y lo menos que querría es que su adorada Akane pensara mal de él, o si quiera que hablara de él de esa forma. No, ella era una dama, delicada y dulce. Nunca sería capa de una cosa así.

Las percepciones distorsionadas hacía una sola persona de Ranma y Ryoga también ha sido causa de distintas discusiones. Pues el colmilludo también era terco, orgulloso y persistente como Ranma. Pero cuando se trata de personalidad son dos polos opuestos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – el muchacho colmilludo, más tranquilo y con su carácter casi un 50% restaurado, detuvo su andar deteniendo a su guía.

-Pues…si te lo digo te enfadarás…así que mejor centrémonos en dejarte en tu casa sano y salvo con Blanquinegra. – Ranma dio una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias…ya no quería quedarme otro día atrapado. – susurró Ryoga.

-¿Te has estado quedando en la escuela? – casi gritó el trenzado.

-¿Quién querría llevarme? Si los únicos que son capaces de hablar son Ukyo y Mousse cuando necesitan algo de mí, Akane cuando haces algo y quiere que alguien la consuele… y tú cuando necesitas un favor cuando te echan de los Tendo. – Ranma lo miró.

Tenía una razón irrefutable. Ryoga al tener una apariencia ruda y agresiva alejaba a muchas personas por rumores, o se sentían intimidadas. Aquellos que llegaron a pasar esa barrera de la apariencia se daban cuenta de su tierno corazón, lo más lamentable es que parece que todos ellos se aprovechan de eso. Además de su inocencia.

-Bien…podría decirse. – Ranma ya no sabía qué responder, le estaba teniendo empatía y hasta a él también le daban ganas de llorar. - ¿Qué te parece si hoy paso contigo el día? – Ryoga hizo una mueca de asco. – Oh, vamos, pasamos por los Tendo, saco mis cosas y mañana también paso el día contigo. Incluso le diría a mi padre que vaya a buscarnos antes de irnos al viaje. – Ryoga lo miró.

Pensó un momento lo que dijo, de alguna manera le agradaba no estar solo, pero tener a su rival declarado en casa no le agrada mucho. Aunque este rival sea lo más cercano que tenga a alguien importante en su vida.

Resopló cansado. – De acuerdo. – Ranma sonrió y cambió de camino a la casa Tendo. Al llegar Kasumi los recibió muy atenta y amable. Akane se estaba cambiando, esto fue aprovechado por Ranma que a toda velocidad cogió sus cosas y se despidió.

Incluso antes de que Genma se pusiera a preguntarle a Ryoga si le podía prestar dinero.

Ryoga también se despidió como pudo. Después siguieron a la inconfundible urbanización donde Ryoga vivía. La casa de Ryoga se encontraba cerca de una hermoso y lujoso parque muy adentro de la urbanización, donde las casa eran más hermosas y caras.

La casa de Ryoga constaba de dos pisos, tenía unos muros grandes con una placa con el apellido paterno del joven colmilludo. Adentro tenía un jardín frontal repleto de rosas, girasoles y claveles, además de otras especies que Ranma no pudo identificar, pasaron el camino de porcelana blanca, para llegar a una hermosa casa de colores rojos y crema. Ryoga sacó la tarjeta de seguridad.

-Los ricos siempre han sido muy excéntricos. – pensó Ranma, mientras Ryoga pasaba la tarjeta y después presionaba unos números en el pequeño teclado superior. –Diablos, este lugar es más seguro que el área 51. – murmuró Ranma, Ryoga, que iba adelante, llegó a escucharlo y sin querer sonrió ante la pequeña apreciación.

Dentro el lugar era completamente diferente a la apariencia rústica de la entrada, todo era muy lujoso y elegante. Colores blanco, negro y verde eran una combinación que pocas veces ha visto, pero esas veces no se comparaba con esto.

Blanco en la paredes, con un comedor de color negro, un enorme televisor negro, debajo de esto una consola de juegos, los muebles que se veían suaves y estupendos. Por un lado, la cocina también era perfecta, una mesa en el centro, la hornilla eléctrica, el horno microondas blanco con vidrio negro en una entrada superior, hasta el fregadero se veía elegante.

-Oh, hay que terminar ese juego de la vez pasada. – propuso el trenzado. Ryoga lo miró un momento.

-Hace unos días mis padres me enviaron una consola nueva y varios juegos por mi cumpleaños. – respondió el Hibiki.

-Pero si tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado. – Vio un rastro de dolor en los ojos marrones de Ryoga. – Oh… - No quiso deprimirlo más.

-Es el mismo problema todos los años, están muy ocupados y por nuestro problema de dirección también solemos perder la noción de tiempo. – explicó tratando de dar una razón al comportamiento de sus padres.

-¿No han pensado en conseguirte en una niñera? – Ryoga negó.

-Sé cómo se burlarán todos si se enteran. – Ranma pensaba decirle que antes de pensar en los demás pensara en su bienestar, pero sabiendo lo cabeza dura que era Ryoga probablemente empiecen una pelea en su casa. Y no querría romper absolutamente nada de esa casa que tenía un cartel de "extremadamente caro" por todos lados.

-Si tú lo dices. – Ryoga asintió. Se pusieron a jugar los nuevos juegos. Se pasó el tiempo con eso. Hasta que dieron las ocho y ambos pidieron una pizza de delivery. Incluso fueron al centro comercial dentro de la urbanización y compraron muchas golosinas y galletas.

Ranma fue al baño un momento cuando llegaron del centro comercial. Vio entre todas las puertas con etiqueta, para que le fuera más fácil a Ryoga llegar a su cuarto. Fue cuando se percató de uno de los cuartos el que decía "campamento" y tuvo una idea. –Ryoga. – llamó mientras bajaba por las hermosas escaleras blancas de cerámica. – Tengo una idea. – El muchacho que ya había repartido "equitativamente" los alimentos lo miró alzando una ceja. Ranma corrió a la puerta de vidrio corrediza que conecta la sala con el jardín trasero y a la enorme y hermosa piscina. – Trae tu equipo de supervivencia, ¡Hoy dormimos fuera! – gritó mientras corría y detrás le seguía una alegre Blanquinegra pensando en jugar en el jardín.

Ryoga sonrió, solo esa clase de ideas se le ocurrirían a Ranma. Fue por sus cosas y ya en el jardín le explicó a Ranma como usar el equipo moderno de tiendas de acampar.

Ya dentro, se pusieron a ver en la laptop de Ryoga una película mientras comían. Se reían a carcajadas y algunas veces criticaban alguna escena. Hasta que se acabó, Blanquinegra aprovechó para acurrucarse cerca de su dueño. Ranma también quiso acercarse a la perrita y por eso acercó su saco de dormir a ella. Ryoga sonrió por el capricho del trenzado.

Blanquinegra movía la cola feliz de estar cerca de ambos.

-Buenas noches, Ranma.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos al rato cayeron en un sueño profundo, que más tarde despertaría Blanquinegra como alarma para que se alistaran en ir a la preparatoria. Ranma ignoró a Akane el último día antes de ir al viaje.

Esto le traería consecuencias, graves consecuencias ...


	3. Capítulo II

**No he estado muy ocupada esta semana, y sé que el próximo miércoles lograré subir el siguiente capítulo, o tal vez hoy mismo en la noche.**

**Como saben Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Ranma 1/2 y de sus personajes, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pareja: Ryoga x Ranma**

El bus se llenó de gritos y risas. Los adolescentes con gran alboroto por la emoción de un viaje a China.

Algunos miraban folletos y preguntaban a sus amigos si podían ir a esos lugares juntos. Los buses se separaron por género.

Ranma agradeció mucho la división. Aunque le haya tocado en el mismo bus que Mu Tsu, a quien suele llamarle Mousse. El estúpido amigo de la infancia de Xian Pu, otro artista marcial y problema del que tenía cuidado para no perder la cabeza.

Ryoga estaba sentado junto al chico de túnica blanca. Aunque ambos solo se hablaban por cortesía. Mousse siempre tenía algún plan para alejar a Ranma de su querida amiga de la infancia, fue así que conoció a Ryoga, la inocencia del chico le sirvió para manipularlo, aunque su torpeza también fue lo que llevaba a fallar sus planes.

Todavía maldecía cómo terminó "prometido" según las creencias de la tribu de la que provenía Shampoo, como normalmente le decían a Xian Pu. Fue durante su regreso a Nerima. Para el primer año de preparatoria, después de varios meses de llegar y ser presentador formalmente a Akane, fue cuando a sus padres se les ocurrió planear la primera cita de la "futura pareja".

Fue una gran idea proponer una cena en un restaurante chino recién abierto, que por el momento llevaba precios bajos como estrategia para atraer clientes. Lo barato sale caro, debió darse cuenta, pues algo que su padre haya propuesto no saldría bien.

Apenas llegó apareció una atractiva mesera, de cabello añil y ropa ajustada al cuerpo en un vestido chino muy sensual. Por muy raro que parezca, lo primero que pensó al momento que esa joven apareció fue "Esto se pondrá feo".

La joven mostró una destreza inigualable de una mesa a otra. Mientras Akane cada vez se miraba enfurecida de la preciosa mesera. Ranma no volteó a verla hasta que vino a pedir su pedido. Akane entró en un arranque de celo que desembocó en una pelea entre ella y la mesera. Ranma interfirió y accidentalmente venció a la imponente amazona.

Después de eso fue como encender una bomba que te daba cinco segundos de tiempo antes que explotara. Pues la amazona despertó, llegó su abuela, y la joven mesera se llevó el primer beso del joven trenzado.

Su desconcierto no duró mucho antes de ser noqueado por algo que Akane lanzó a su cabeza.

La amazona lo siguió hasta su escuela, donde los problemas se volvieron pan de cada día. Incluso con la llegada de su amigo que resultó ser chica, a la que conoció en sus inocentes seis años de vida, y que al instante abandonó.

No recordó bien, pero estaba seguro que su padre había hecho algo para mudarse a otro lado casi al poco tiempo de haberse instalado en el lugar.

Siempre recordó a ese niño, bueno niña ahora que descubrió su género de forma casi casual. De no ser por el viejo pervertido y su "sensor femenino" nunca hubiera descubierto que Ukyo en realidad era una chica.

Aunque los celos de Akane no se hicieron esperar y por dos semanas tuvo varios moretones y rasguños en la cara.

La llegada de Mousse fue más intempestiva, primero un reto, después un supuesto "truque" de Shampoo por Akane. Obviamente se negó, el problema fue cuando este "estúpido ciego" terminó en su clase.

Otro problema del que preocuparse, contando a Shampoo, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo. Oh, y cómo olvidar al mimado hijo del director, Tatewaki Kuno. Hombre de un ego colosal y cerebro hecho de brillantina, chispitas y colores, tan centrado en su mundo de fantasía, creyéndose un héroe fornido y galante, y creyendo a Ranma su enemigo mortal a cada rato llamándolo "hechicero", "brujo", "villano", etc.

Oh, y su más reciente adquisición, la loca de Kuno Kodachi, la hermana menor de Tatewaki. Lo hermoso es que estudiaba en otro lugar, pero lo acosaba más que las demás locas, además de ser increíblemente bella.

En su penúltimo año de preparatoria se sentía como si ya hubiera pasado de todo.

En fin, el paseo duraría pocos días, tres para ser exactos, para aprovechar un cuarto día y que el vago del director, que prefirió irse a Miami, descanse un rato se su "exhausto viaje".

Lo bonito era que en los dos días no ocurrió nada por la separación, se divirtió como nunca. Aunque con sus supuestos amigos, pero después el estar solo y mirar el paisaje fue muy relajante.

En el tercer día algo ocurrió con el bus donde iban los chicos. Su motor al parecer falló, se quedaron en una pequeña aldea al pie de una montaña. El bus de las chicas también se detuvo, pues si no se arreglaba el otro entonces los chicos que puedan irían junto a las chicas.

A Ranma no le gustaba la idea, y prefería en tal caso quedarse en la aldea, mientras permanezca alejado de ciertas chicas problemáticas. Dejando las cosas en el bus, el joven Saotome fue a pasear en los alrededores, sin compañía o guía.

Caminó por un bosque extraño, que iba ascendiendo, como si fuera una pendiente, hasta que pasando se encontró con un precipicio. No se acercó demasiado al ras del precipicio, pero se inclinó por curiosidad a mirar la caída. Dio un silbido largo al ver la distancia hacia el suelo, no era tan grande, y si alguien tenía suerte caería en esos hermosos manantiales abajo. Se veían increíblemente agradables, claro terminando con un par de moretones y huesos rotos. Podía divisar unos palos de bambús sobresalientes.

Tal vez es un lugar de entrenamiento. – pensó en voz alta. Hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de él. Volteó y quedó frío al mirar.

La mirada de aquella persona estaba mezclada entre tristeza decepción y enojo. Ranma maldijo por lo bajo su suerte.

Ranma, tenemos que hablar. – no fue una petición o una pregunta, fue una orden. Da nadie más que Akane Tendo.

Su novia oficial.

¿Qué quieres, Akane? – La peli-azul frunció más el ceño.

¿Por qué me estás evitando? – El que se haya cruzado de brazos exigiendo una explicación con su mirada. Ranma bufó, tan feliz que estaba.

¿Tengo que decirte todo? – Akane asintió, Ranma solo sonrió con sarcasmo. – Pues estaba con Ryoga. – Akane alzó una ceja.

Mientes. – concluyó. – No me vengas a ver la cara de idiota, soy tu novia y te conozco. – Ranma negó.

A penas y me conoces, ¿tú crees que por un año o dos de relación ya sabes hasta lo que pienso? – Akane arrugó la nariz.

Si pusieras de tu parte, no tendría que desconfiar nada.

Oh, vaya, yo tengo la culpa, si bien recuerdo el compromiso fue forzado. – Akane apretó los puños. – No mereces explicaciones de nada, porque aún no estamos casados.

Eres un cretino, un mentiroso y un mujeriego. – Akane nunca fue una mujer paciente, siempre fue impulsiva y sobebia. – Ni creas que tú o tu padre vicioso pondrán un dedo en lo que mi padre con mucho esfuerzo construyó. – gritaba. Ranma frunció el ceño.

Como si quisiera tu excusa de dojo. – Si quería lastimar entonces se defendería. – No necesito un lugar donde solo se entrenan artistas débiles y soberbios como tú. – Akane se acercó hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de Ranma.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hogar? ¡Eres un mal agradecido!

Te recuerdo que la única que vale la pena ahí es Kasumi, tú no sabes cocinar y menos eres femenina.

Yo soy mucho más de lo que te merecerías. – soltó dándole un empujón al azabache.

¿Tú? ¿Una celosa maniática? ¡Quieres saber hasta por qué choqué accidentalmente con una tipa por la calle! ¡Una completa desconocida!

¿Y quién es el culpable? ¡Tú coqueteas con todas las chicas con las que te topas! ¡Mezquino! ¡Insensible! – Le volvió a empujar. - ¿crees que es fácil soportar los cuchicheos y chismes de todos? ¿Cómo se siente una cuando la gente te mira con pena? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabes porque estás metido en tu mundo!

El suelo comenzó a emitir unos leves sonidos de rocas moviéndose y cayendo, algo que pasó desapercibido por los jóvenes ya muy adentrados en la acalorada "conversación".

¡Cómo si yo fuera de tu propiedad! – gritó Ranma, perdiendo completamente la paciencia. - ¡Solo fuiste mi novia porque me parecías linda! ¡Pero ni tu poca belleza se compara al suplicio que me has hecho vivir!

¡Vivirás por mi dote! ¡Prácticamente yo te mantendré!

¡Solo quieren que salve con mis habilidades ese ridículo dojo! – Akane le lanzó una cachetada. - ¡No podrían hacer nada sin mí!

Sacando una fuerza que pocas veces demuestra en momentos importantes y que solo aparece para una constante situación: golpear a Ranma. Akane le dio un fuerte empujó dejando a Ranma sorprendido cuando vio una gran distancia separándolo de su "queridísima" novia.

Sin percatarse llegó al ras de la pendiente donde el suelo cedió ante el peso del azabache.

Akane dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio la tierra caer, fue su mente actuando por reacción, logrando entrar en terreno seguro. Mientras salía de shock cuando escuchó un chapoteo fuerte proveniente de abajo.

Solo sintió el ardor del grito que dio al percatarse de donde había ido a parar Ranma.

No recuerda ni como se levantó para correr pendiente abajo y hacía los manantiales mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

¿Cómo explicaría esto?


	4. Capítulo III

**Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Ranma 1/2 y de sus personajes, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pareja: Ryoga x Ranma**

Lo peor de que el bus se haya detenido fue que un Ryoga despistado no podía salir del transporte, de lo contrario se perdería en quién sabe dónde.

Ryoga suspiraba en su asiento de bus, su mirada se perdía en el mundo fuera del bus y divisado solo por la ventana. Hasta que una cabellera castaña se metía a su campo de visión y con gestos le pedía que bajara.

Viendo una oportunidad, aprovechó para bajar.

Dime Ukyo, ¿qué pasa? – La castaña lo miraba divertido.

No pensarás quedarte todo el rato en ese bus, ¿cierto? – dijo alzando una ceja. Ryoga respondió con duda.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? – Ukyo agrandó su sonrisa.

Acompañarme. Necesito saber qué le puedo comprar a mi Ranma y quién mejor que tú para que me digas. – Dio brinquitos de emoción. Ryoga suspiró cansado, por un lado no quería estar de compras mirando cosas para Ranma, por otro, no quería quedarse en el bus. Ranma desapareció y su padre quién sabe dónde se encuentre.

De acuerdo. – respondió sin ánimos. Ukyo lo arrastró por algunos quioscos.

Mientras en otro lugar una bella amazona tiraba de su amigo de la infancia por los alrededores

Oh mi diosa amazónica, mi reina. – no paraba de repetir halagos melosos el azabache.

Callar. – ordenó la de cabello añil. – Recoger hierbas o abuela molestar. – Mousse asintió enérgicamente obedeciendo casi al instante, pues antes tendría que ponerse sus lentes.

Sin querer tanto Ukyo como Shampoo pensaron en lo mismo "¿Dónde está Ranma?"

Ukyo pasó buscando a Ranma mientras jalaba a Ryoga por el mercado y pequeñas tiendas. Shampoo obligada a Mousse a llevar la mochila de las hierbas mientras compraban más ingredientes dentro de la aldea. Hasta que, inevitablemente, terminaron chocando.

Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron. -¿Has visto a Ranma? – preguntaron al unísono. Ambas negaron decaídas.

¿Buscan a Ranma? – intervino una chica castaña, amiga de Akane. – Se fue al bosque del otro lado. – señaló por dónde lo vio caminar. – Akane fue tras él.

Las alertas de la Kuonji y de la amazona se activaron. Como alma que lleva el diablo salieron corriendo del lugar.

Maldita Akane. – pensó la castaña. Se hizo ideas extrañas sobre una situación romántica entre la menor de las Tendo y Ranma.

Ryoga y Mousse se miraron por unos segundos.

¿Quieres ver cómo golpean a Ranma? – Preguntó el de lentes imaginándose cómo terminaría todo si Akane estaba involucrada. Ryoga se encogió de hombros. Ambos empezaron a correr siguiendo a sus anteriores acompañantes.

Al llegar al bosque y alcanzarlas.

Ayuden a encontrar a-

Un fuerte y desgarrador grito fue escuchado desde arriba de la pendiente. Ukyo fue callada al apenas escucharlo.

¿Esa voz no es de...? – Ukyo asustada miró a Mousse al preguntar eso.

Akane. – respondió.

Estar en problemas. – concluyó Shampoo, la amazona tomó la muñeca de Ryoga. – Ir a ayudar. – ordenó.

Los jóvenes fueron corriendo pendiente arriba. Hasta que se detuvieron sorprendidos de que Akane bajara con incontables lágrimas en el rostro y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Ryoga la atrapó.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó abrazándola.

Ranma. – respondió la joven con su voz entre cortada y garganta seca.

Lo sabía. – murmuró tensando la quijada y mostrando su herencia característica: sus colmillos. Juraba que Ranma pagaría por esto. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerla llorar?

Cayó. – Ryoga la escuchó atento a más razones para golpear al Saotome. Akane comenzó a forcejear. - ¡Ryoga! ¡Salva a Ranma! – comenzó a gritar. El moreno la miró confundido. – ¡Lo empujé! ¡Lo siento! - siguió gritando. - ¡Cayó por el precipicio! – Todo por un segundo fue detenido. Como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir.

Akane logró zafarse de su agarre, tomó de la camisa al Hibiki quien por inercia fue llevado a la fuerza por Akane. Ryoga era jalado, mientras Ukyo salía de la sorpresa y corría tras ellos. Shampoo no se quedó atrás. Mousse también los siguió, pero por razones poco morales.

Corrieron por un costado de la pendiente, lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar a una bajada, por donde se deslizaron como pudieron hasta los manantiales. Ante ellos se encontraba unos hermosos manantiales con cañas de bambú sobresalientes.

Shampoo. – llamó el de lentes cuando vio el lugar. – Si no me equivoco este lugar es…

Jusenkyo. – respondió la amazona sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sin más fue tras los demás. Mientras Mousse solo miraba una sin fin de oportunidades que probablemente han favorecido sus ambiciones.

Ambos amazonas fueron dejados atrás, mientras los otros corrían sin parar. Akane llegó al lugar dónde creía Ranma había caído. Un hombre regordete y con un gorro que no ocultaba bien su calvicie se encontraba mirando uno de los manantial.

Ryoga debes sacarlo. – Ordenó Akane, pues esta última no sabía nadar. El hombre regordete escuchó esto y volteó a verlos.

Oh, visitantes. – habló risueño. – Hace tiempo no venía nadie. – Vio al único chico quitarse su polo. – No estará pensando en meterse, ¿o sí? – las chicas asintieron. – Me temo que no puedo permitir eso. – Ryoga se detuvo cuando ya se había sacado el polo y casi acercado al manantial.

¿Por qué? – gritó Ukyo. – Nuestro amigo cayó ahí y-

Oh, así que ese fue lo que cayó. – interrumpió el hombre mirando una antigua punta ahora inexistente en lo alto de la pendiente. – Es una lástima, me temo que su amigo no podrá ser el que era. Tal vez si hubiera llegado hace unos años.

¿Qué diablos está diciendo? – Ryoga casi grita, dio un paso más al manantial. – Muévase. – ordenó dispuesto a lanzarse al agua.

No creo que quieras meterte ahí. – El guía se había interpuesto en el camino del joven colmilludo.

Deje de ser metiche y quítese, no quiero lastimarlo. – En eso sintió como le jalaban del brazo, miró a su espalda a Mousse sujetándolo.

Hazle caso. – Dijo. – si te metes ahí nunca más volverás a ser lo que eres. – Ryoga miró a Akane llorando y rogando en silencio. – Ella no lo vale, Ryoga. – Mousse lo miró serio. – Sabes que nunca tendrías una oportunidad, deja que el imbécil de Saotome sea el único perjudicado.

Guía, ¿qué manantial ser? – preguntó Shampoo jalando al hombre extraño del cuello de su camisa. El sujeto sonrió muy tranquilo.

Están en presencia del manantial de la chica ahogada. – Shampoo palideció, mientras Mousse se quedó perplejo.

Mousse, explica lo que sucede. – ordenó Ukyo. Hasta que un bulto, o mejor dicho una persona, salió de entre las aguas. Asustando a todos, hasta al guía que al instante corrió despavorido.

Una joven pelirroja salió y se arrastraba como podía, de su boca goteaba sangre. Ryoga empujó a Mousse y corrió a socorrer a la joven cuyas fuerzas desaparecieron y cayó en el suelo con medio cuerpo aún en el agua.

¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Akane. Mousse sonrió al ver a Ryoga alzar al cuerpo de esa muchacha. Aquella joven llevaba la ropa que Ranma estaba usando, desde su camisa china roja que compró un día antes en una tienda barata de ropa, junto a sus pantalones azules.

Es Ranma. – sentenció Mousse ante la mirada de todos.

Todo estaba mal.

Nada era lógico.

Pero todo era Trágico


	5. Capítulo IV

**Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Ranma 1/2 y de sus personajes, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pareja: Ryoga x Ranma**

Era oscuro, frío, confuso y extraño.

Se sentía… ¿Cómo se sentía?, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho polvo.

Lo último que recuerda era caer. ¿Caer? ¿Dónde?

Tal vez y no tuvo suerte, cayó directamente al suelo y no a los manantiales.

Odiaba no tener la resistencia de Ryoga.

Si tuviera la fuerza y dureza de él ahora no estaría así.

Todo era una mierda.

Akane, su prometida. A la que un futuro debería amar y respetar. Esa chica que durante sus inicios era muy linda y le encantaba molestar. Hasta que la hizo su novia oficial, pero esto solo fue algo estúpido de su parte. La influencia de su padre lo llevó a tomar decisiones apresuradas e imprudentes.

Odia saber que en sí mismo recaía la responsabilidad de pagar y reparar los daños causados por su padre. Ese sujeto cuyos problemas en apuestas y juegos los llevaron a viajar y vagar un año entero, abandonando a su madre en quién sabe dónde. Por la estúpida creencia de que ella no podría resistir el viaje. ¿Por qué?, según su padre, por ser mujer.

Su padre era la representación de todo lo estúpido, malo, mezquino y molesto de su vida… y muy machista además.

Pero quería volver a ver a su madre, su padre le había prometido que si pagaban las deudas podrá verla de nuevo. Maldito chantajista, descarado, sinvergüenza, ni siquiera podía confiar en su burda palabra. Quién sabe cuántas deudas más habrá adquirido en muchos lugares y ahora son parte de la responsabilidad de su joven hijo.

Maldita sea todo.

Si tan solo no se hubieran conocido, si tan solo no le hubiera gustado, si tan solo no se hubieran vuelto novios, si tan solo no hubieran aparecido los demás, si tan solo…

Si tan solo pudiera ver al estúpido de Ryoga, advertirle que no sea estúpido y se consiga una chica mejor.

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en Ryoga?

Ahora que siente que todo es una mierda, se da cuenta que probablemente sea la única persona que valdría la pena recordar, él era su único y lo más cercano, amigo, aparte de la linda Kasumi, una hermana mayor cariñosa y amable, y más importante a su adorada madre, Nodoka.

Nunca le desagradó la idea de tenerlo como amigo, por orgullo nunca le diría nada a Ryoga. Después de todo, prácticamente estaban peleando por la misma chica. Pero sin duda nunca dudaba que Ryoga era en serio un buen chico. Pues a diferencia de aquellos que estaban ahí cuando nunca los necesitaba, aquellos momentos de diversión y relajación, Ryoga se encontraba en momentos de gran necesidad. Cuando estuvo débil a causa de una de las tretas de Happosai, el viejo pervertido. Cuando iba a su casa a jugar, cuando salían a caminar, cuando paseaban a Blanquinegra.

La única excusa para estar con él era la de "me echaron de la casa Tendo", sabía que con un poco de lógica y chantaje lograría que Ryoga le diera camino libre por toda su casa.

Aunque Ryoga admita odiarlo, siempre se divertía. Nunca quiso ser malo con él.

Debí pedirle perdón. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Por todas las veces que se burló solo para impresionar a los demás. Maldita sea la cruel y bella vida adolescente.

¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!

¿Qué? – Esa voz. - ¡Ukyo!

De pronto sintió dolor, dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, bajaba y subía. Se sintió feliz de no haber muerto, tener esta oportunidad cuando se siente todo perdido.

Sintió como alguien apretaba su mano. No era una mano pequeña femenina, era grande, casi juraba que era tosca y temblaba.

Se sintió feliz. - ¡Ryoga! – Gritaba en su cabeza. Sintió que su dolor ahora se detenía en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, en el lado izquierdo. Soltó un gemido de dolor al intentar moverse.

Sintió completamente el cuerpo, como si hubiera salido de una especie de catalepsia.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, la luz fue cegadora. De lo borroso pasó a lo nítido, encontrándose a dos pares de ojos muy preocupados, unos marrones y otros azules. Se concentró en los más cercanos.

Ukyo, ¿qué pasó? – la castaña se sorprendió. Ranma intentó moverse, pero al final soltó un gemido de dolor.

¿Ranma? – los ojos de la castaña tenían muchas emociones mezcladas, entre ellas miedo y preocupación. - ¿Tú eres Ranma?

¿Qué sucede? ¿Te olvidaste de tu amigo de la infancia? – Ryoga atrás se encontraba con la misma expresión. – Dejen de mirarme así. Soy Ranma Saotome, ambos me conocen desde hace mucho. ¿No se supone que soy yo el que sufrió el accidente? – sintió dolor al mover el brazo izquierdo, pero el derecho fue suficiente, llevó su mano a su cabeza, palpó su cara varias veces e incluso tomó su trenza moviéndola. – Estoy cien por ciento seguro que soy y… - Cuando posó su mano en su pecho se percató de dos grandes cosas, que obviamente no deberían estar ahí. Como pudo movió su vista hacía donde tocó. Vio un par de montañas sobresalientes. Solo por confirmar desabotonó la camisa.

Pe-pechos. - Murmuró, luego miró a Ukyo y a Ryoga, este último muy sonrojado y mirado a otro lado, mientras Ukyo estaba centrada en mirar lo que hacía.

Fue más un impulso extraño, pero dio el más grande grito que haya dado en su vida. Después repitió varias veces "Soy yo".Ukyo intentó calmarlo.

¡Te lo juro! ¡Por mi madre! – seguía, Ryoga se acercó. - ¡Los doctores! ¿Acaso me hicieron una cirugía? ¿Me quitaron mi miembro? ¿¡Qué mierda pasa!? - Ukyo tomó su mano y comenzó a relatar muchos detalles lo que pasó. - ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Es como en esa telenovela! ¡Seguro morí y mi alma terminó en este cuerpo! ¡Ukyo has algo! ¡Trae un exorcista! ¡Un brujo! ¡A la vieja momia! – La castaña estaba en duda, no quería creer que esa chica que recogieron del manantial era su amado Ranma.

Ryoga no sabía qué hacer. Hace tres días, cuando el guía decidió ayudar, y no dejar que el colmilludo cargue a la extraña chica que salió del manantial por su cuenta, a llevarles hasta la aldea, donde su médico atendió a la joven como pudo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente en el que Ryoga llamaba a sus padres para que envíen un helicóptero de emergencia.

Mousse le explicó sobre los manantiales malditos de Jusenkyo, los cuales durante un tiempo fueron lugares de entrenamientos para un gran número de desafortunados artistas marciales.

Como su nombre lo dice, al estar malditos, todos aquellos que caían ahí se transformaban en algo que se haya ahogado previamente en el manantial. La maldición era permanente, pero si se bañaba con agua caliente a la persona que fue maldecida, entonces había oportunidad de que vuelva a su forma original. Sin embargo, eso fue hace una década, no se sabe cómo, pero un día algunos manantiales se secaron, y su afluente maligno se esparció entre las demás, haciendo de la maldición de estas más fuerte. Y así poco a poco varías comenzaron a secarse, hasta solo quedar diez en su haber. Al ver que esto era un peligro, cuando ya no existía forma de bloquear o eludir a la maldición, fue cerrado.

El médico de la aldea no parecía sorprendido, hasta explicó, después de haber atendido a Ranma, que este chico no fue el primero en caer en esas aguas después de que el lugar fuese cerrado. Algunos serán física y eternamente animales con la mentalidad y facultades de un humano.

Era lamentable, pero tenía suerte de haber caído en un manantial que lo convertía aún en un ser humano.

Tres días habían pasado. Ryoga le contó todo a Genma, quién después de eso, aprovechó y huyó junto a los demás del salón. El colmilludo llamó a sus padres para contarles la situación y la información que tuvo sobre los manantiales donde cayó Ranma. La madre de Ryoga pidió a un médico importante y hábil, amigo de la familia, que lo atendiese con total prudencia y confidencialidad.

Ranma fue trasladado junto a Ryoga y Ukyo, pues Shampoo después de lo que pasó quiso hasta matar a Akane. Mousse se llevó a su amiga a su pueblo natal, no se sabe si regresaron a la ciudad. Mientras Akane fue llevada a la fuerza junto a la clase. Pues tanto Ukyo como Ryoga no quisieron que le cause un escándalo si es que la joven pelirroja resultaba ser Ranma.

Ryoga no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Por un lado, se encontraba con la terrible sensación de que Ranma siga en el lago y se esté muriendo ahogado, mientras han traído a una extraña pelirroja a darle las mejores atenciones médicas posibles. Después estaba la idea de que eso de manantiales malditos y Ranma siendo chica que lo perturbara como si estuviera viendo una película de terror. Por otro tenía en confusión los sentimientos de preocupación y miedo que sintió cuando se enteró lo que pasó cuando Ranma cayó, fueron los mismos cuando terminó defendiéndolo del acervo grupo de enemigos que se ha ganado desde que empezó la preparatoria. En aquel momento pensó que fue por una miedo a perder a su rival, de esta forma se convenció que no sentía por Ranma nada más que una fuerte rivalidad.

Ukyo no se separó de la pelirroja, constantemente lo llamaba por el nombre de su amigo de la infancia rogando saber si en realidad era él. Hoy se quedó asombrado de como la castaña desesperadamente gritaba cuando vio su mano moverse. Ryoga se acercó y tomó la mano libre del yeso. Si esa joven era en verdad Ranma, su situación iba a ser muy difícil de ahora en adelante. Pero aun, en secreto, rezaba porque no fuera él. Hasta que entre los rosados y perfectos labios de la pelirroja salió un nombre. Se sintió mareado y con un escalofrío fuerte recorrerle la espina dorsal el escuchar "Ryoga" en un suspiro de parte de esa pelirroja.

Ukyo se heló y lo miró como con una increíble palidez en el rostro. Sus ojos bien abiertos que poco a poco se humedecían en lágrimas. El Hibiki solo atinó a alejarse, ponerse en otro extremo del cuarto y calmar ese fuerte dolor en el pecho. Que la pelirroja haya abierto los ojos y ahora esté gritando cada cosa que solo debió haber vivido Ranma, hizo que su preocupación crezca.

Ranma. – le llamó. – lo siento… - se disculpó. No sabía de qué, pero se disculpó. La pelirroja detuvo sus hipótesis locas, paranormales y fantasiosas para mirarlo. En sus preciosos ojos azules solo pudo ver miedo. Aquellos que el Ranma masculino también tenía, tan hermosos e hipnotizantes.

La joven se lanzó a los brazos de Ukyo a llorar y gritar. Ryoga se sentía impotente. Ukyo solo la abrazaba sin articular palabra.

Todo se iba en picada para el gran Ranma Saotome.


	6. Capítulo V

Risas se oyeron en los pasillos, las propias enfermeras enviaron una enorme carga de trabajos al fin se esfumaba. La mini pelirroja que iba sonriendo y meneándose alegremente mientras canturreaba: "Libre soy, libre soy" por los pasillos de un lugar al que principalmente se le pedía a todos guardar silencio.

Pero callar no estaba en el diccionario de Ranma Saotome.

Después de meses batallando con las enfermeras, mandando al diablo a su padre ya su futura ex prometida, rogando al doctor porque de una vez le den de alta.

Aunque claro está que se libró de un buen pase al manicomio cuando repetía frente a las enfermeras el haber sido chico, alardeando de su altura y fuerza. Ryoga tuvo que pedir dos veces un cambio de hospital para evitar malos entendidos. Por lo que el tratamiento se alargó.

Ukyo constantemente le reprendía su actitud, hasta que una vez se hartó.

\- Bien, Ranma, puedes ser lo más vulgar y cerdo que quieras, pero como sigas denigrando tu imagen, puedes que te traten de cualquiera en un futuro. - Ranma solo le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Ya malos tratos había sufrido antes, ¿qué le podría hacer unos chismes o rumores? Ranma es una prueba de balas, y más de personas que no suman y restan en su vida.

Precisamente ahora, en su salida del hospital y con su tan soñada libertad, iba a resolver, romper y enfrentar sus problemas, no exactamente en ese orden. Primero, junto a Ryoga y Ukyo iban un mameluco el "pacto matrimonial" que hicieron Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo para sus hijos.

La pelirroja con alegría subió a la limusina que los padres de Ryoga enviaron para recogerlos. Ellos llegaron a revisar la condición de Ranma muchas veces que una mano bastaría para contarlas. Pero esas visitas se extienden varios días contando sus historias y aventuras en lugares de África y Rusia. La madre de Ryoga se encuentra especialmente interesada en los problemas familiares de la infortunada pelirroja. Sin embargo, desde hace unos meses que no se sabía nada de ellos.

\- Apuesto que andan perdidos en algún parque de América. - Murmuró mentalmente. Mientras miraba al adolescente colmilludo. - Son increíblemente parecidos.

Las calles recientemente a despejarse, el bullicio del centro de la ciudad, porque principalmente se acercan a un lugar muy sofisticado. Pero dando un desvió se internaron en calles humildes que se vieron afectados por la tranquilidad que producen la extrema seguridad de las residencias para ricos. Y con qué frecuencia incluso en las áreas circundantes.

\- Ryoga, pon música. - Ranma después de jugar con la ventana, inspeccionar el interior de la limusina, hacer un sinfín de preguntas sobre lo que ha sido de la vida el gran e impresionante Ranma Saotome.

\- No. - fue la rotonda y seca respuesta de Ryoga. Ukyo se había quedado dormida, en los muy cómodos cojines de los asientos.

Ranma rodó los ojos, volteó a mirar las calles y pronto comenzó a saltar mentalmente. Ryoga solo meditaba cómo podría mirar a la cara a Akane. Después de que Ranma incluso despertara, Akane se negó a verlo. Se intuyó que tal vez sea por la nueva imagen que Ranma tiene actualmente. Ryoga miró un segundo de soslayo a la curvilínea y, a primera vista, delicada figura de una pequeña pelirroja. Parecía muy concentrada viendo la calle.

\- Está pensando algo estúpido. - Sentencia para sus adentros el joven Hibiki. Quiso soltar una gran carcajada tan solo recordar cada ocurrencia e intento de huida de la prisión de "agujas y bacterias", como lo llamaba Ranma. El último intento constó en usar un uniforme de enfermera.

Pero, como lo contó Ukyo, al ser las enfermeras muy habladoras, Ranma no controló su carácter y terminó siendo atrapada. Todavía se niegan a contar lo que provocó que Ranma se saliera de sus casillas.

Ryoga mira a Ranma cuyo cuerpo se ve más y más nervioso, su rostro muestra una expresión de anticipo. - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta. La pelirroja voltea.

\- Llegamos. - es su respuesta. Con gran rapidez despertaron a Ukyo, Ranma esperó a que Ryoga y Ukyo estuvieran en la puerta de la casa antigua de los Tendo.

Tomó respiraciones profundas, vio un brillo de burla en Ryoga. - ¿Qué ves? - Lo enfrentó. El colmilludo solo sonrió de lado antes de tocar el timbre. La pelirroja se paralizó y saltó hizo el colmilludo. - ¡Idiota! ¡No me preparó mentalmente!

\- UPS. - Soltó indiferente. La puerta se abrió un momento después, Kasumi los perdió alegremente.

La bienvenida fue cálida y acogedora, claro Kasumi era la única que los recibió. Al pasar a la sala comenzó la tensión e incomodidad. Genma Saotome estaba sentada en uno de los lados de la mesa familiar. Nabiki estaba mirando mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que va al patio con estanque. Akane y Soun estaban sentados junto a Genma.

\- Adelante, acomódense, ahora traigo el té. - La actitud agradable de Kasumi era reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba a ser insensible.

Ranma se sentó frente a su padre, mientras que Ukyo se sentó a su costado, Ryoga permaneció de pie, expectante junto al parto de la puerta siempre al tanto de cualquier situación que requiera su fuerza.

\- Es bueno ver que estés bien. - Habló Soun. Ranma asintió, pero nunca dejó de mirar con desdén a los adultos.

\- Es lo mejor ... - intervino Akane. - Para buscar una cura a su condición. - Ranma la miró molesto.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Condición? - Meses y horas repasando mentalmente cómo enfrentarse a la familia Tendo, aunque creía haberse calmado, aunque creía haber dejado atrás ese sentimiento de rabia. Nada sirve, ni con la respiración lamaze. Akane lo miró algo preocupada.

\- Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar una forma para que regreses a ser un chico. - Ranma resopló ante lo dicho por la peliazul.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero? - Los presentes se quedarán sin palabras. Hasta que llegó Kasumi a romper el momento de estupefacción.

\- ¿Qué no quieres, Ranma? - intervino la mayor de la Tendo. Ranma evitó una respiración profunda que reflejara su frustración.

\- Si yo no quiero volver a ser chico. - respondió.

\- Pero, ¿Y el compromiso? ¿Y nuestro noviazgo? - La pelirroja miró un momento a Akane.

\- Hoy, no vine para volver a ser el Ranma Saotome que vive a expensas de las órdenes de su padre, y menos bajo la marimacha de su supuesta prometida. - Los ojos de la pelirroja solo expresaban molestia, insatisfacción y desconfianza. - Mi compromiso se rompe definitivamente.- Por segunda vez todos se quedarán sin hablar, menos Ryoga y Ukyo. Akane sospechó sobre el asunto, principalmente viendo a la pelirroja apegada a la castaña, se afloraron sus celos despiadados.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer sin el apoyo de nuestra familia? ¿Vagar por el mundo? - Ryoga, por alguna razón, se sintió insultado. - ¡No tienes dinero! ¡No tienes dónde vivir!

\- Eso deja de ser tu problema, Akane. - Gritó la menor. Su trenza, hecha por Ukyo, se movió violentamente cuando se enfrentaron. - Tengo amigos, aunque no lo creas, durante mucho tiempo, mientras me botabas por tus berrinches, Ryoga siempre estuvo para mí. - A Ryoga se le sonrojaron las mejillas. - Él y Ukyo se preocuparon por mí en el hospital, no necesito que tú ni nadie se moleste en decidir por mí cuando no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en mi bienestar. - Akane no entendía bien, porque de lo que siempre se cuestiona día y noche después del accidente era sobre el bienestar de Ranma, por lo que creí que ella es la única preocupada al punto obsesivo por el bienestar del joven.

\- Pero ...

\- Tranquilízate, hermanita. - Interrumpió a Nabiki Tendo. - Dejando al vago de Ranma, que no tenía voluntad para comprometerse, tienes y siempre tuviste un mejor partido tras tuyo, con dinero y buena apariencia. - Dio un vistazo a un distraído Ryoga, que no pasó desapercibido por Ranma.

\- Sí, Kuno siempre fue tu mejor opción. - Ranma miró con furia a la mediana de las Tendo mientras cogía el brazo de Ukyo y la obligaba a levantarse. Akane hizo una mueca de disgusto. - Aclarado todo, no quiero y no creo que nos volvamos a ver. - Arrastró a Ukyo hasta la puerta junto a Ryoga.

\- Espera, hijo. - Genma Saotome se tomó el privilegio de la palabra. - Esto todavía no se acaba. - Su mirada solo indicaba una cosa: Problemas.

Ranma tuvo un escalofrío, probablemente nada bueno llegue de su progenitor.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Ranma 1/2 y de sus personajes, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pareja: Ryoga x Ranma**

Los ojos estaban puestos en un solo hombre, un mezquino y sinvergüenza individuo. Ranma tembló ligeramente ante la repentina impertinencia de su padre. Quien repentinamente quiere dar la última palabra sobre el asunto.

Ranma no esperaba una gran contribución de su padre, pero no llegó a imaginarse la sarta de tonterías que eran capaces de salir de la boca de un solo sujeto. Desde la promesa absurda de herencia, la infancia que tuvo que soportar, los entrenamientos rigurosos, supuestamente todos reducidos a nada porque ahora Ranma es mujer, instando a alguna oportunidad que se pueda tomar para recuperar el compromiso.

Las intenciones de Ranma al ver a su padre eran tan simples que debió haberlas hecho desde el principio. Pues había planea darle una patada, noquearlo hasta que todo se haya resuelto y después decirle un par de cosas sobre su "realidad". Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no tendría que estar escuchando balbuceos sin sentido.

Hasta que Nabiki, elegantemente se paseó de la puerta del jardín a la entrada de la sala justo al costado del indiferente Ryoga. Tomando el brazo del fornido chico lo jaló un poco para entrar a la sala. Ranma no se quedó atrás tomando el otro brazo y jalando fuera de la sala.

\- Creo que ya todo se ha dicho aquí, tío Genma. – habló la ambiciosa Nabiki. Genma y Soun, quien no tuvo las intenciones de escuchar a su antiguo amigo, repentinamente prestó atención a lo que su hija dijo mientras evaluaba las acciones de la más maliciosa de sus hijas

\- Sí, sí, mejor es que nos retiremos. – Ranma respondió mientras pedía ayuda con la mirada a Ukyo, quien se puso a jalar junto a la pelirroja.

\- Ustedes pueden retirarse. – Sonrió Nabiki. – Pero Ryoga se ve cansado, que tome un té y después Akane personalmente lo llevará a su casa. – La joven intentó conectar con el cerebro de su padre mirándolo a los ojos, el hombre tardó unos segundos en procesar la situación y evaluar los pros y contras. Hasta que se levantó y comenzó a jalar junto a Nabiki al desorientado Ryoga.

\- Nuestra querida Akane estará gustosa de acompañarte. – Ambos bandos apretaron fuertemente al colmilludo. Quien por su lado andaba perdido si aceptar la oferta de ser atendido por su diosa o marcharse con sus amigos.

Akane y Genma se miraron un segundo. La peliazul ni enterada de qué vino la situación, pero la astucia del hombre adulto lo llevó a entender todo rápidamente. Y a arrepentirse de sus ruegos teniendo a un partido cien veces mejor, con una herencia que podría pagar sus deudas y comprar todos los dojos que quiera, ¡incluso comprar un estadio!, pero tuvo que haber abierto su gran bocaza. Qué idiota.

Genma se levantó a ayudar a su, ahora, hija y su amiga. - Pero no veo la necesidad de tomar un té de tan baja calidad teniendo en su casa tan buenos manjares. – La extrañeza de todos se hizo ver de nuevo.

Ranma miró como un aventure viendo la sabana africana, justo cuando tres leones querían atrapar a un ciervo indefenso en plena casería.

\- No importa la calidad, lo que importa es la intención, Genma traidor. – gritó Soun.

\- ¿Quién es un traidor? Lo que quiero es lo mejor para mi niña. – respondió Genma.

\- ¿Niña? ¡Sigo siendo un chico! – intervino Ranma.

\- Por eso debemos buscar una cura. – entró Akane.

\- Pero aunque regrese a ser un chico, ni siquiera tiene la intención de casarse. – Argumentó Nabiki.

\- ¿Alguien tomará el té? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- Ranma es aún joven como para pensar en casarse con una chica tan fea. - sentenció Ukyo.

Lo que siguió fueron distintos argumentos, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior. Mientras unos jalaban, los otros gritaban y viceversa.

La venita de la paciencia de Ryoga explotó en un momento, y voluntariamente de un tirón pudo zafarse del agarre de Soun y Nabiki. No se atrevió a zarandear a Ranma sabiendo que recién salió del hospital, y tampoco atreverse a golpear a la joven Kuonji.

\- Basta, maldición, ¿Qué intentan? ¿Arrancarme el brazo? – miró a todos con irritación. Su semblante indiferente se había marchado dejando una mirada fiera, mostrando los colmillos.

Parece que los leones se enfrentaron a un terrible animal aún más feroz, Ranma se regodeó en sus adentros, mientras miraba a su ex-prometida con superioridad. Ryoga también miró a Akane, pero su corazón ahora no bombeaba en la locura enamoradiza que siempre lo hacía saltar enérgicamente.

Su expresión se suavizó, no hubo más intentos de retenerlo porque Ryoga comenzó a hablar como un líder ordena a sus subordinados.

\- Desde ahora, mi familia se ocupará de Ranma. – sentenció. El asombro de Ranma era inigualable. – Con la condición de que trabaje para mí lo que queda del año. – Miró a Ranma algo intranquilo. - Debido a sus lesiones, Ranma prácticamente ya perdió el último año. – La pelirroja jadeó por lo bajo. – Pero el director está dispuesto a darle el diploma, incluso aunque falte el resto del año. – Claro después de una contribución monetaria, Ukyo abrazó a Ranma de alegría. Ryoga miró a Genma esta vez. – Solo me haré cargo de Ranma, mi familia quiere que lo mantenga conmigo hasta que pueda salir de este lio. – Recordaba estrictamente las órdenes de su madre cuando le llamó días antes de la dada de alta de Ranma, la señora Hibiki prácticamente fue la que organizó que el rompimiento del compromiso sea apenas Ranma se retirara del hospital. Por eso, Ryoga siguió esas órdenes al pie de la letra. - Dicho esto, nos vamos. – Ranma antes de irse no quiso mantenerse callada, pues su soberbia le pedía a gritos que dé la última palabra. Miró a Nabiki y demás, bien aferrado al brazo del Hibiki.

\- Disfruten de su día. – soltó burlonamente. Luego sonrió a su padre. – Ve a estafar a algún idiota como siempre, yo ya estoy fuera de tus garras. – Sin más y con el orgullo de haber obtenido una victoria, salió junto a Ryoga y Ukyo quien dejando de lado la situación tan extraña e irreal que acaban de pasar se puso a reír por las tonterías que se dijeron al final.

Ahora nada podría ser peor, ¿no?

Hello, disculpen la tardanza. Soy muy tardona, pero ya son vacaciones así que _puede _que actualice más seguido. No dejaré a un lado el fic, ya que siendo mi primer long fic estoy algo emocionada de los resultados que pueda tener terminarla según lo planeado.

Aunque al fin me pude conectar a una laptop. Ya no vuelvo a usar el celular, principalmente porque las palabras se cambian o se cortan frases, mi celular está loco. En fin, ya corregía esos errores que se cometieron en el capítulo V. Me avergüenzo de no haberme dado cuenta.

Sin más me despido. ¡Feliz navidad!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Ranma 1/2 y de sus personajes, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pareja: Ryoga x Ranma**

Ranma llegó al auto completamente feliz. Canturreaba más feliz que cuando salía del hospital. Ryoga estuvo tentado dos veces de noquearle y llevarla tranquilamente hasta su casa, pero con una mirada de Ukyo bastó para no atreverse a tocar a esa pequeña pelirroja que iba contorneándose hasta el auto.

Ukyo fue llevada a su hogar primero, luego Ranma y Ryoga se apresuraron a llegar a la lujosa casa del colmilludo.

Me da miedo el tipo de convivencia que tendríamos. – pensaba Ryoga dando una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante. - ¿Necesitaré protección? – comenzó a rezar mentalmente con toda la fe que tenía.

¡Ryoga! – llamó la enérgica pelirroja mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro. - ¿Cómo será mi cama? Digo, ¿Qué tan grande es? ¿Cuántas almohadas tiene? ¿Mi cuarto tiene televisión? – bombardeaba de preguntas a un Ryoga que lejos de escucharla rogaba porque un futuro ambos no se terminen montándose entre sí.

La primera semana del supuesto "trabajo" de Ranma, donde solo era llevar de un lado a otro al despistado de Ryoga, Kuna quedó perdidamente "enamorado" (encaprichado) por la atractiva pelirroja que llegaba con el chico Hibiki.

Cada que se veían empezaban una escena de idiotez y manoseo provocada por Kuno que nunca paraba de tocar áreas de Ranma femenina y llenaba de poemas melosos a la ya muy alterada pelirroja.

Ryoga, ¿Cómo se usa la computadora? – preguntó un día mientras el colmilludo jugaba con su adorada mascota. Ryoga alzó una ceja en señal en respuesta, dudando de si había escuchado bien.

¿Por qué quieres saber? – respondió con otra pregunta.

Necesito algo. - contestó de inmediato.

Ve a comprarlo a la tienda.

¿En la tienda venden pinzas para castrar? – todas las alarmas dentro del cuerpo de Ryoga sonaron haciéndolo saltar al otro extremo de la sala.

¿Por qué diablos quieres eso? – aunque no lo creía, tenía las piernas temblando, imaginándose alguna de las noches cuando esté más vulnerable siendo visitado por un demonio pelirrojo.

Para amenazar a Kuno. – enunció con una fuerte determinación. – O tal vez para que le pegue en la cabeza. ¿Cuál herramienta de tortura sería mejor?

Por favor no me metas en tus alucinaciones psicópatas.

Ryoga, es enserio, nunca me sentí tan asqueado que cuando Kuno empieza a manosearme como si no tuviera nada que decir. – Lo miró con ira en sus preciosos ojos azules. – Me siento un objeto sin valor. – Se miraron por un momento. – Creo que me identifico con esa mujeres que salen denunciando a pervertidos por la televisión. – Ryoga comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza.

Creo que ya puedes sentir empatía, es un milagro tal cambio. – el control del televisor pasó volando cerca de su cabeza. El colmilludo vio a Ranma saltar sobre él y darle fuertes golpes por todos lados.

Tómalo enserio, o me ayudas o por la noche te castro con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. – sentenció entre golpes y jalones contra Ryoga.

Hey, espera, espera. – Inmovilizó los brazos de Ranma. – Hay otras maneras para que no te moleste. – La fémina alzó una ceja con la mirada diciéndole: "A ver, ¿con qué idiotez vas a salir?"

Y desde entonces Ryoga presentó a la jovencita cabellos de fuego como su "adorada novia", para mucha pena de los nuevos admiradores de la Ranma femenina, para mucha desgracia de Kuno y para el asco que sentía el propio Ranma.

Pero al final, muchos pervertidos se alejaron de Ranma, por miedo a los potentes puños del fortísimo Hibiki.

De Akane se sabe que empezó el rumor sobre Ranma yéndose a entrenar a algún lugar inhóspito junto a su padre para hacerse más fuerte y poderse casar algún día. El verdadero Ranma ignoró por completo los rumores, incluso cuando era Ukyo quien se los contaba.

Ukyo desistió del matrimonio, principalmente porque Ranma rechazó formalmente a todas sus prometidas. Shampoo regresó a China repentinamente después de ser rechazada, dejando a Mousse y a Cologne en el restaurante.

Días casi pacíficos, como los nunca antes tuvo. Durmiendo en una verdadera cama, sin ir al colegio, pero con una vida de lujos. ¿Quién no estaría feliz?

Hasta que esos días se acaban, como se dice antes de la tormenta viene la calma.

Era una mañana hermosa, como todos los días desde que podía dormir en una cama de dos plazas para él solo, físicamente ella, algunas veces acompañado de una adorable perrita de pelaje blanco y negro.

Ese día sentía como algo caminaba encima de su cuerpo hasta posarse en su pecho y lamer su nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos pensando en fingir un rato seguir dormido para que el animal le siguiera haciendo mimos.

Hasta que se percató que Blanquinegra no era tan pequeña abriendo sus ojos de golpe y encontrarse cara a cara con una hermosa gatita de ojos rubí con su cabeza muy cerca del rostro de Ranma.

EL tiempo se detuvo hasta que sus ojos escanearan y su cerebro procesara lo que estaba pasando fue entonces que soltó el más fuerte grito que haya dado en su vida a tal punto que sus amígdalas le ardieron y pudo despertar a todos en la casa… y en el vecindario.

La gatita dio un salto lejos de la cama mientras Ranma luchaba contra las almohadas y la propia sábana para salir de la cama.

SANTA MADRE DE… ¡RYOGA SOCORRO! – gritó justo cuando el Hibiki entraba con un bate de béisbol a la habitación.

¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA? – respondió con un grito Ryoga mientras levantaba en bate y se preparaba para golpear la primera cosa extraña que aparezca en su campo de visión. Blanquinegra entró ladrando muy alterada.

UN GATO. – Y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Ryoga bajó el bate y miró a la pelirroja muy incrédulo, dio un vistazo a la habitación para encontrarse que no había ni presencia de un gato.

¿Te has vuelto loco? – Ranma sintió una punzada en su pecho, luego volteó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

Pe…pero había un gato aquí, me desperté y estaba a centímetros de mi cara. – Ryoga miraba el nerviosismo de Ranma.

Sí…claro un gato estaba aquí y ahora no está. – Ryoga miró la ventana cerrada, luego revisó debajo de la cama y demás, ni un rastro del gato.

Me lamió la cara, sé que un maldito gato estaba en esta habitación, no estoy loco. – Ryoga comenzó a marcar al psicólogo del hospital.

Disculpe doctor, hace poco dieron de alta a Ranma Saotome, ¿le recuerda? – escuchó el asentimiento desde el otro lado, a Ranma se le cayó la quijada de la incredulidad. – Creo ha empezado a aluci… -La pelirroja cogió el celular en un movimiento rápido hasta correr y posicionarse al otro lado de la habitación cerca de la ventana, mientras Ryoga estaba cerca de la puerta, ambos retándose con la mirada.

Dame el celular, Ranma, es por tu bien. – intentó hacer entender a la Ranma mujer.

¡Quieres que vuelva al hospital! ¡Ni de visitante regreso a ese lugar! – respondió un testarudo Ranma.

Joder, Ranma, dame el maldito teléfono.

No llames a los doctores, es más… ¿Cómo mierda es que tienes su número? – Ranma lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras revisaba los contactos del celular. - ¡Tienes hasta los números de la enfermeras!

…

…

Precaución. – Ranma se dispuso a tirar el celular por la ventana, pero en lo que se demoraba en abrirla, Ryoga llegó dando grandes saltos hasta su espalda. Es así como ambos terminaron en una pelea mañanera donde se insultaban, jalaban, golpeaba y mordían en el suelo de la habitación. Blanquinegra comenzó a rodar en su lado pensando que estaban jugando y quería unírseles.

Todo bien vigilado por dos ojos brillantes del color de la sangre desde encima del ropero.

Después de dejar de pelear, llegar a un acuerdo de borrar los números de los doctores, explicarle a los vecinos algo coherente para el grito, tener un desayuno con serías quejas el uno por el otro y finalmente decidir que tenía que conseguir cosas para la casa. Ranma y Ryoga fueron a un centro comercial a comprar alimentos, artículos de baño y alguno que otro capricho de la alegre pelirroja que iba del brazo de un ceñudo Ryoga.

También fueron al veterinario por unas conductas algo extrañas de la perrita, pero Blanquinegra no se movió de la sala de espera aun cuando le propusieron el doble de alimento y hasta tres paseos al parque por día.

Ryoga. – Llamó al Hibiki. – Ponte en cuatro. – ordenó. La sala llena de pacientes y sus dueños quedaron perplejos.

¿qué? – Ryoga presentía que algo estúpido iba a pasar.

Finge ser un perro. – Ahora la incredulidad también estaba en el rostro de Ryoga.

¿Por qué?

Demuestra a Blanquinegra que no hay nada que temer al entrar… no te olvides de ladrar para mejor comunicación. – las risas en el veterinario no se hicieron esperar. Un sonrojado Ryoga cargó a Blanquinegra hasta el veterinario haciendo uso de su fuerza, mientras Ranma le reprochaba el por qué no había hecho eso antes.

Llegaron cuando el sol ya no se apreciaba, Blanquinegra entró corriendo a la casa para jugar con sus juguetes.

Quién lo diría, ahora seremos abuelos, Ryoga. – entro muy burlon Ranma.

Solo espera a que atrape al que preñó a mi perrita. – Ryoga caminó dando fuertes pisadas dentro de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina a preparar la cena. Encendieron las luces del primer piso y Ranma se apresuró a prender el televisor. Ranma estaba muy divertido de las reacciones de su antiguo rival amoroso.

En un momento dado se acordó de haber dejado un CD de una película antigua que no terminó de ver en alguna parte de la casa.

Ryoga. – llamó. – ¿Viste mi CD? – Ante la negativa del otro se puso a desordenar toda la sala sin resultado.

Con su mal humor se arrastró por la oscuridad del segundo piso hasta su habitación donde abrió la puerta con desgano.

En medio de la penumbra se alzaba una forma deforme en la oscuridad, solo iluminada por la luz de luna llena proveniente de la ventana.

Ranma se quedó paralizado, hasta que esa extraña forma que parecía caminar en un solo pie se movió dándole un pequeño vistazo más claro.

RANMA. – escuchó ser llamado. – Ven inmediatamente y arregla la sala. – la voz proveniente del primer piso, de un Ryoga enojado por el desorden de su sala.

En ese momento reaccionó y salió corriendo directo a las escaleras gritando. – RYOGA, HAY UN CADÁVER EN MI CUARTO. – dio un salto en medio de las escaleras cayendo encima del joven Hibiki.

Mierda, Ranma, deja de gritar por este día. – se quejó mientras volteaba a encarar a Ranma. Hasta que escuchó un sonido desde el segundo piso. Ambos cuerpos quedaron pálidos al instantes y no es hasta que el extraño ser se detuvo junto a las escaleras que ambos no reaccionan.

UN FANTASMA. – gritó Ranma.

UN ZOMBIE. – gritó Ryoga.

Qué maleducados. – soltó Cologne bajando por las escaleras, mientras le seguía una gatita muy de cerca, ante el asombro de ambos chicos.

Es ese gato. – señaló Ranma. – el de la mañana Ryoga. – se ocultó detrás del cuerpo del muchacho. – El gato fantasma… la vieja momia sí tiene negocios con el inframundo. – miraba al gato queriendo averiguar cómo desaparece hasta que quedó aturdido por un golpe dado por el bastón de la anciana. Y no solo a Ranma, a su compañero también.

Mientras se sobaban el golpe, Cologne se acomodó en el sofá y el gatito se sentó en uno de los cojines en el suelo.

¿Qué le trae aquí, Cologne? – Inició la conversación el dueño de la casa.

Vine a hablar de negocios. – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma.

¿Qué clase de negocios? – Ya tenía suficientes sorpresas en el día como para tolerar algo más.

No es contigo el asunto, es con él. – señaló con su bastón al cuerpo de una pelirroja recelosa de la situación. – Pero antes, déjame decirte que sofá es muy agradable.

Gra…gracias.

¿Acaso no tienen educación? ¿No servirán té a su invitada? – la queja fue atendida por Ryoga. Al no querer otro golpe no le refuto la autodenomina condición de invitada.

El joven Hibiki fue hasta la cocina dejando a su compañera de casa, su mascota, un gato y una anciana demente en un ambiente tenso en medio de la sala.

Ranma. – la anciana entabló contacto visual con un Ranma que corrió al otro extremo de la sala para alejarse del gato. - ¿Qué me darías si te dijera que tengo una cura para tu condición?


End file.
